Palavras Escritas, Palavras Cantadas
by Chan-Sango
Summary: "Essa é a hora de eu desistir. Não de você e nem do que sinto, mas de tentar inutilmente te reconquistar. Como não percebi que seu perdão jamais virá? Se nem eu mesma me perdoei pelo que te fiz, depois de todos esses anos, por que você me perdoaria? É difícil, é arrasador, mas tenho que aceitar. Odeio ter que me render ao inevitável". Bubbline Oneshot, ok? Ok.
Promessas Escritas, Promessas Cantadas.

" _Essa é a hora de eu desistir. Não de você e nem do que sinto, mas de tentar inutilmente te reconquistar. Como não percebi que seu perdão jamais virá? Se nem eu mesma me perdoei pelo que te fiz, depois de todos esses anos, por que você me perdoaria? É difícil, é arrasador, mas tenho que aceitar. Odeio ter que me render ao inevitável. Odeio não ter a solução para isso. Mas odeio mais ainda não te ver"._

Bom, essa é a minha primeira fanfic yuri. Óbvio que já li inúmeras e sempre tive vontade de escrever. Então, no tédio da madrugada de sexta resolvi tirar essa ideia do papel. Preparem os lencinhos porque lágrimas irão rolar.  
Boa leitura e espero que gostem!

" _Às vezes penso se a Ciência é realmente o que mais amo no mundo. Não duvido que seja o meu alicerce, que me salve e alivie em muitos casos, mas é diferente. É diferente de como você me alivia e me salva. Amar você, mesmo nessa intensidade incontrolável, fez tão bem para mim. Nunca, nunca mesmo, deixarei que vá. Por nenhuma descoberta científica. Isso é uma promessa."_

Bonnibel fechou seu caderno de anotações e o pôs dentro da terceira gaveta da pequena mesa ao lado da cama. O trecho que lera era antigo. Ela o lia sempre antes de atualizar qualquer novo fato sobre a Rainha dos Vampiros. Escrever era uma das poucas coisas que ela fazia sem que usasse um computador ou qualquer outro aparato tecnológico. Pelo menos para escrever sobre Marceline. Esse era um hábito recorrente desde quando a viu pela primeira vez. Enquanto fazia pesquisa de campo, avaliando qual era o melhor lugar para criar o seu reino, ouviu uma linda voz acompanhada dos sonetos de um baixo. Bonnibel sempre preferiu os instrumentos da música clássica, pois foi com os quais teve o primeiro contato com a música. Mas aquela voz, aquela melodia, tinha algo tocante. Tinha sentimento. Foi desde então que inúmeras folhas de seu caderno de anotações foram tomadas por todas as emoções que Marceline a causava. Do encantamento ao amor, do amor à indecisão, da indecisão ao fim.

O fim. O fim da promessa de jamais ter outra pessoa além dela. A promessa de construir um reino para que juntas criassem a civilização que a Terra perdera em guerra. Tudo esvaeceu como se as palavras não fossem reais nos momentos em que as falavam. Talvez sejam os momentos que mais deixam Bonnibel saudosa, arrependida. Ela poderia aguentar a pressão de cuidar dos primeiros seres vivos que criara até que amadurecessem a ponto de não dependerem dela para todo o tipo de ato. Ela poderia aguentar as crises de raiva de Marceline por causa de seu pai. Poderia, porque valeria à pena. Hoje ela não estaria só escrevendo sobre sua amada, mas estaria ao lado dela, podendo recitar cada letra ali escrita. Mas era melhor ir dormir. Tudo o que acontecia uma hora antes de Bonnibel pegar no sono era quase um rito. Ela escrevia, lembrava, se arrependia e, por fim, adormecia. Não era saudável, ainda mais depois que sua única fonte física de afeto tinha sido trocada por um urso de pelúcia. Até hoje ela não entende porque Marceline nunca mais perguntou sobre como conseguiu recuperar o Hambo. Talvez ela contasse a verdade e ganhasse outra camisa. Ela só queria agora outra camisa, pois ter o que ela realmente quer não é mais possível.

Dizem que só os que sabem perdoar são pessoas puramente nobres. Bonnibel sabia que Marceline não era nobre. E ela nunca quis ser. Nem Bonnibel seria nobre no lugar de Marceline. Não depois do que dissera. _"Se algum dia você significou algo para mim, isso não existe mais. Não consigo suportar o ser imaturo que você é. Eu não preciso disso, não preciso de você e não preciso de ninguém!"_. Essa foi a frase mais inconsequente de sua vida, e também a mais infeliz. Marceline com certeza não esqueceu do que foi dito. E ela jamais perdoará Bonnibel. Por mais que tenham voltado a se falar, ainda há um ar de tristeza entre elas. Bonnibel enxerga no fundo dos olhos de Marceline o quão ferida ela ainda está por isso. E isso ficou claro depois da noite em que visitaram o Rei Gelado para um jantar "entre amigos". Foi exatamente o termo que a vampira usara para convidá-la. Mas essa foi a parte menos importante daquela noite.

– Foi legal conhecer o Simon – Bonnibel quebrou o silêncio enquanto as duas voavam sob o céu estrelado na volta para a casa.

– Como conhecer? Você já cansou de ser raptada por ele, Bon Bon – Marceline apoiou nos ombros de Bonnibel e aproveitou para se ajeitar no Morrow, o pássaro gigante.

– Até então eu só achava que ele era um cara super louco sem nenhum motivo aparente. Mas ele tem uma história, uma da qual você faz parte! E ver por este ângulo mudou completamente minha visão sobre ele.

– Entendi...

Mais silêncio. Um silêncio que escondia algo.

– Ele é a única pessoa viva por quem eu arriscaria tudo. Mesmo depois de a coroa ter o enlouquecido, ele nunca me abandonou... – Marceline percebeu que sua frase poderia atingir Bonnibel, e era isso que ela queria mesmo – Ele me aceita do jeito que sou e por isso eu também o aceito, mesmo louco.

– É uma atitude grandiosa de sua parte... – a voz da princesa era notavelmente mais baixa, mais ressentida.

– Isso é muito mais que uma atitude grandiosa, Bonnibel. Eu não penso em meus relacionamentos como se eles fossem um trato entre reinos. É amor. Algo que talvez você não entenda e... Deixa isso para lá.

Era melhor mesmo deixar para lá. Isso parece doer muito ainda para Marceline. O único erro dela é não notar que também dói muito para Bonnibel.

– É, não devo entender mesmo... – _trocar minha camisa pelo Hambo, terminar a máquina que cura o vampirismo, lutar contra o Rei de Ooo e me desesperar vendo você quase morrer não são atos que eu entendo, de fato._

E mesmo depois daquela noite Bonnibel continua sonhando com o dia em que Marceline corresponda suas investidas, por mais discretas que elas sejam. Como naquela noite na cabana, quando deitou no ombro dela. Por mais que tenha dito que estava exausta depois de derrotar os vermes gigantes que viviam debaixo da terra de sua nova casa, na maior parte do tempo Bonnibel estava acordada. E Marceline apenas ficou parada, nem sequer movimentou o rosto para olhá-la. Não a tocou. Isso foi uma das mais frustrantes tentativas da princesa. O que ela não viu foi a rosto escarlate da Rainha dos Vampiros quando sua cabeça encostou-se ao ombro dela.

Perdoar parece tão fácil nos filmes. As pessoas perdoam e todas as coisas ruins, as péssimas memórias, somem e não mais atrapalham a vida de ninguém. Quem dera se ela pudesse fazer essa mágica. Quem dera se a mente dela não entrasse em extremo conflito a cada encontro com Bonnibel. Tudo bem que o que ela disse e fez foi muito cruel, cruel a ponto de abrir um grande buraco no seu não mais existente coração. Mas agora elas estavam bem, a amizade voltou. Só que não é tão simples. É como se essa opinião variasse. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela quer voltar com Bonnibel, ela quer mostrar que a intensidade da dor causada pelo término ainda é grande. Marceline não quer se render à fraqueza que sente quando sua Bonnie sorri.

Ela não pode demostrar que é frágil e passaria por tudo de novo só para ficar com sua princesa favorita. Mas ela passaria por tudo de novo? Ela não queria, nunca mais, repetir todo o drama de anos atrás. As viagens sem rumo para longe do Reino Doce que crescia cada vez mais, para os quase acordos que fizera com seu pai para assumir a Noitosfera, o namoro insensato com Ash. Tudo para fugir de Bonnibel. Até aquele maldito encontro para pegar o Lorde das Portas. Antes dali, ela conseguia lidar, com o mínimo de esforço, com toda a lembrança. Era como a mudança de Simon: algo que a machucava, mas que logo era abafado por melodias de seu baixo e algumas letras melancólicas. Depois que expôs uma de suas canções mais reveladoras, nem a música e nem nada tirava Bonnie de sua cabeça. Até que Bonnibel foi procurá-la para esclarecer o que aconteceu no dia do Lorde das Portas:

A campainha tocou, mas ela não moveu um músculo para atender. Estava flutuando sobre sua cama, portanto, estava deitada. Não queria ver ninguém. A pessoa que teve o esforço de ir até sua porta que vá embora e a deixe em paz.

– Marceline! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde.

 _Essa voz... Bonnie!_ Mesmo que ela não quisesse, seu corpo levantou quase que involuntariamente e foi descendo em direção à porta da sala. Quando Marceline percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer, abrir a porta, parou por alguns instantes. Será que ela realmente queria fazer isso?

– Marceline, é a Princesa Jujuba! – o segundo grito veio seguido de algumas batidas na porta.

– Por favor, não me venha com esse nome ridículo que você faz seus súditos falarem quando se referem a você – a vampira não se conteve e abriu a porta já falando.

Só depois que olhou bem para o rosto de Bonnibel que ela percebeu a insegurança dominando a princesa. Parece exagero, mas Marceline podia jurar que quando abriu a porta Bonnibel se segurou para não sair correndo e desistir de qualquer coisa que a tenha levado até sua casa.

– Oi... Posso entrar? – a princesa enlaçava os dedos em um cacho de cabelo.

Marceline sabia que ela sempre mexia no cabelo quando estava constrangida ou nervosa. Nesse caso, ela não sabia exatamente se era nervosismo ou constrangimento.

– Claro – Marceline deu espaço para que Bonnie passasse e sentasse no sofá – O que veio fazer aqui?

– Eu vim ver como você está e... – desviou o olhar para o chão – Pedir desculpas, talvez...

 _Talvez?_ A boca de Marceline chegou a abrir para verbalizar seu pensamento, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela preferiu pensar com um pouco mais de cautela antes de falar. Isso gerou alguns longos segundos de silêncio.

– Olha... Não sei – Marceline respirou fundo para continuar a fala, mas foi interrompida.

– Tudo bem, eu até entendo sua decisão e... – Bonnibel já levantou do sofá tentando desviar o rosto o máximo que podia.

– Calma! Eu não terminei de falar! – Marceline a segurou pelo ombro e a fez virar para encará-la.

Ela viu uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho de Bonnibel. Mas ela estava fazendo de tudo para não deixa-la cair.

– Acho que podemos ser amigas, como nos velhos tempos... – Marceline sorriu serena, apesar de estar se remoendo por dentro por não ter se expressado do jeito que queria.

A vampira realmente achava que era melhor que fossem só amigas agora, mas que isso não anula o fato de que ainda sente algo por Bonnibel. Essa parte não saiu em sua fala. Ela não conseguia, não podia ou não queria. Talvez tudo isso junto.

– Eu adoraria – ainda que Bonnie tenha sorrido, um quê de tristeza pairava no ar.

Antes que Marceline pudesse ter qualquer reação, Bonnibel a abraçou. Ela a apertou nos braços como se nunca mais a quisesse soltar. Marceline correspondeu. Porque aquilo a fazia bem naquele momento.

– Mesmo que não acredite, eu... senti muito a sua falta – Bonnibel disse ainda no abraço, com os lábios mais próximos do ouvido de Marceline do que deveriam estar.

Marceline imediatamente se afastou. Abruptamente, sem sequer se importar com o que Bonnibel iria achar. Isso era, mais uma vez, sua luta interna entre querer muito estar com ela e não querer jamais se arriscar de novo.

– Desculpa, eu falei sem pensar e... – mais uma vez o rosto de Bonnibel só expressava insegurança.

– Não se preocupe, eu não achei ruim... – Marcy acabou falando demais – Quer dizer... Não tem problema me abraçar, afinal, amigos se abraçam o tempo todo.

Foi quando Marceline abriu espaço para Bonnibel poder abraça-la e toca-la. Óbvio que isso a causava arrepios e demorou muito para que conseguisse controlar o turbilhão de emoções que a dominavam enquanto Bonnie estava perto demais. Mas ela logo se acostumou com isso. Ela se acostumou a amar Bonnibel à distância, ou pelo menos às escondidas. Claro que tinham dias em que ela não suportava esse esforço. Ela chegava na porta de Bonnibel, decidida em perdoá-la, mas voltava. Voltava para a caverna e chorava copiosamente até que o conflito amenizasse. Marceline não mais cantava outra coisa a não ser canções de amor. Amor e ódio, mais especificamente. Um dia parou para escutar suas gravações estritamente pessoais e notou isso. Algumas músicas eram sobre como ainda via em Bonnibel um áurea única e especial, como se ela fosse sua deusa. Outras expressavam toda a raiva que sentira quando foi descartada como lixo. Nessas horas ela pensava em Bonnibel como seu pior demônio.

A medida em que essa dedicação à música para Bonnie foi se tornando um vício, Marceline decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Não voltar para ela, não descarta-la de vez, mas tornar-se mortal. Além dos problemas com seu pai, os surtos de Simon e o grande nada que fazia enquanto não dormia; a princesa era um fator constante. Ela precisava se livrar da angústia eterna de não poder tê-la. Precisava morrer. E só a própria motivadora desse desejo poderia realiza-lo. E a ciência de sua amada a tornou humana. Não por muito tempo, mas a tornou. Por mais que tudo tenha sido em vão e que tenha se tornado vampira novamente, algo daquela jornada a intriga. Mais uma promessa foi feita. Parece que foi um castigo de Nêmesis. Todas as recordações eternas de Marceline agora foram renovadas, com mais novas recordações. Com novos sonhos, alucinalções, palavras e a maldita promessa. _"No dia em que você partir, eu serei a pessoa que te enterrará. Eu prometo"_. Por mais sórdido que pareça, aquilo significava muito para Marceline. Ela queria que Bonnibel realmente estivesse tão perto dela como ficou nos dias em que quase morreu.

Pela segunda vez na semana, lá estava Marceline na sacada do quarto de Bonnibel. Invisível e quase imóvel para que ela não notasse sua presença. Naquela noite algo estava diferente. Bonnie estava inexpressiva, e não desviava o olhar de um pequeno caderno rosa. Ela parecia ler a mesma frase incessantemente. Quando Marceline resolveu entrar e se aproximar, ainda invisível, percebeu que ela chorava. Um dos pingos manchou a palavra "perdão". A Rainha dos Vampiros então fez um pouco mais de esforço para conseguir ler o que tanto afligia a princesa.

" _Essa é a hora de eu desistir. Não de você e nem do que sinto, mas de tentar inutilmente te reconquistar. Como não percebi que seu perdão jamais virá? Se nem eu mesma me perdoei pelo que te fiz, depois de todos esses anos, por que você me perdoaria? É difícil, é arrasador, mas tenho que aceitar. Odeio ter que me render ao inevitável. Odeio não ter a solução para isso. Mas odeio mais ainda não te ver. Se a amizade é o que nos resta, será o que vou priorizar de agora em diante. Você continua sendo mais importante que a Ciência. Esta promessa eu jamais quebrei."_

Bonnibel notou que uma lágrima a mais caiu no caderno, e não era dela. Neste momento ela congelou. Tanto por não saber quem era quanto por desconfiar que fosse Marceline. Ela olhou para trás e não viu nada. Suspirou. Deve ser coisa de sua cabeça mesmo. Afinal, ultimamente ela anda bem atordoada com tudo isso. Bonnie levantou da cama e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ela precisou fechar os olhos para se concentrar e parar de chorar feito uma criança desolada.

– Bonnibel – foi um sussurro. Um sussurro vindo de trás da princesa. Nem muito longe e nem muito perto, mas notório.

Ela virou-se primeiro para depois abrir os olhos. Ela poderia jurar que era mais uma peça que sua mente estava pregando. Mas quando abriu os olhos viu Marceline.

– Marcy... – sua voz saiu falhada por causa do que vira. A expressão triste e surpresa da vampira a fez perder a voz.

– Faz tempo que não me chama de Marcy... – entre tantas coisas para falar, Marceline só conseguiu dizer esta.

– É... – uma risada triste saiu da boca de Bonnie – Eu achei melhor não ficar... remoendo o passado... e decidi não te chamar mais assim.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo como é esse lance todo de se preocupar com o que vai fazer ou dizer porque pode acabar despertando algo do passado. – Marceline direcionou o olhar para Bonnibel muito inquieta – Eu tenho feito isso desde que voltamos a nos falar.

A princesa não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que acabara de conseguir cessar. O choro veio com tanto pesar que ela chegava a soluçar.

– Desculpe... desculpe por estar tão sentimental... – ela tentava dizer entre o choro.

Marceline nesta hora tinha um grande nó na garganta. Mas precisava ser clara.

– Precisamos conversar sobre o passado – ela estava mais nervosa a cada segundo que passava – Essa hora iria chegar e acho que adiamos tempo demais.

Depois que Marceline acalmou Bonnibel num abraço apertado, as duas sentaram na beira da cama e se prepararam para decidir suas novas vidas. Elas sabiam desde o início que o diálogo era a mais sensata e melhor opção. Mas também era a mais difícil e a mais arriscada. Nessa conversa tudo podia acontecer. Ou elas chegariam num acordo para voltar, ou para por um ponto final nessa história. Só que o ponto final era muito sacrificante para ser a solução do amor mais antigo que Ooo testemunhou.

Nada a declarar além da minha grande vontade de escrever mais ones do tipo. O que acham? Escrevo mais uma ou devo parar com a tortura?

Beijos e até a próxima! ^^


End file.
